


Nothing So Beautiful

by JLSigman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trish and Kyrie: O body swayed to music, O brightening glance / How can we know the dancer from the dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 14, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/77985.html)

“It's Nero's birthday.”

They were three innocent words that had the misfortune of being said in the presence of one who was long past his innocence and one who'd never had it. Kyrie had uttered them with all good intentions, and didn't understand the horrified look on Nero's face or the almost demoniacally gleeful one on Dante's.

He wrapped an arm around Nero's shoulder in over exaggerated camaraderie. “Then you have to stay! We'll get some pizza, some drinks, have a party! You deserve it!”

Nero glanced at Trish, who had a thoughtful look on her face, like she was sizing him up for dissection later. He shot a pleading glance at Kyrie, who was baffled her his reluctance and just smiled at the older man. “That's very nice of you, Dante! We'd never have the chance in Fortuna.”

Nero sighed. Kyrie didn't know that Dante never did anything just to be nice.

In short order pizzas were delivered, Trish mixed drinks with a liquor that had to have an illegally high alcohol content, and Dante had beaten the jukebox into working again. It was noisy for all that there were only four of them, and even when the jukebox died and couldn't be threatened or begged into working again it didn't get much quieter. Once the stories started to wind down a bit due to laughter and complete inebriation, Nero managed to get the television turned on and tuned to a sports channel.

Trish quickly got bored and looked at the younger woman with a gleam in her eye. Kyrie was giggling helplessly, eyes bright and cheeks pink from the affects of alcohol and watching her lover. Trish sashayed over and leaned to whisper in her ear. After a moment, Kyrie gasped, then looked at her. “Are you sure?” she squeaked. Trish nodded, smiling, and held out her hand. Kyrie trustingly took it and unsteadily stumbled along.

It took Nero a while to realize that Kyrie was no longer in the same room as he was. Dante was still there, but she wasn't, and as his head flopped to the other side of his neck, he figured out that Trish wasn't in view, either. “Wheresh...” He trailed off, blinked, propped his head on his human hand, and tried again. “Werrs Keeriay?”

Dante, who was not nearly as drunk as the younger man, couldn't help laughing at the nearly unintelligible question. Nero's drunken pout at being laughed at only made it worse. When Dante could breathe again, he smirked as he answered the question. “You sure you want me to be the one keeping track of your girlfriend?” Nero's glare touched off another round of laughter. Finally he took pity and yelled out, “Hey, Trish?”

“What?” Her voice came from the direction of their bedroom.

“Kyrie with you?” He grinned as Nero's face reflected thoughts of the two women in the huge bed.

There was a giggle that could only belong to the younger woman, then Trish called out, “Why don't you come find out?”

Nero had already lurched to his feet and was weaving his way to the room in the back before Trish had finished her sentence. Dante thought about racing the boy, then decided that since it was his birthday he'd be nice. He already had a pretty good idea of what was in store and had no reason to rush. He grinned as he adjusted his pants.

Music was coming from the room, something Nero drunkenly thought was kind of exotic and erotic. He paused just before he could look in, suddenly shy. “Kyrie?” He might have stood there until he sobered up if Dante hadn't given him a push.

The room was dimly lit, drifting smoke from a hidden incense burner adding to the ambiance. Trish was undulating around a chair, clothed in her hair and some filmy material and nothing else. Carefully dancing behind her was Kyrie, her hair down, dressed in a shimmering belly dancer outfit. She met Nero's eyes and smiled, and he couldn't breathe. He had never seen her as beautiful as she was in that moment.

She danced towards him, one hip sway at a time. When she was as close as she could possibly be without touching him, she tilted her head up expectantly. He took a deep breath, but was otherwise frozen in place. “You...” he whispered. Everything he felt was in that word. She blushed, then reached up to pull his head down to hers.

Her lips were soft but her kiss was insistent, her tongue sliding past his unhinged jaw to twine with his. He could finally move, wrapping both arms around her as she wriggled even closer.

Dante cleared his throat.

Nero broke off the kiss with a glare, and flipped Dante off before scooping Kyrie into his arms.

“Ungrateful brat,” he said without malice, watching them disappear into the living room. “They'd better not break my couch.” He turned back in time for a gauzy scarf to float into his face.

“You have other things to worry about,” Trish purred, pointing to the chair.

“Yes ma'am,” he leered, kicking the door closed behind him.


End file.
